Usuario:DeathKidSoul
|-|Perfil=centre|thumb Bienvenido a mi Perfil Querido Usuari@, Soy DeathKidSoul Moderador del Chat y Ayudante de Kianito y de Toda la Wiki Fredbear's Family Dinner. Admins De la Wiki Fredbear's= *Kianito *MortX. Burocratas de la Wiki Fredbear's= *Im a Muffin *AdventureKid Reversores de la Wiki Fredbear's= *MortX. *Pato Sensuah *Dimentio243 Moderadores del Chat de la Wiki Fredbear's= *Shoutmon24674 *Finn X Princesa de Fuego El Fundador= *AdventureKid thumb|250px |-|Amigos= Mis Queridos Amigos de la Wiki y del Chat :3. *Maty 77 :v. *Mi Padrino Cool. *El foxy Foxy Nya!. *Blair-Sama!! *El Greymon Kawaii!. *Ling Ling Kawaii :3. *Sir Hellsing. *Mi querida Terula :3 aww. *Skamina querida. *KiwisKiwiwis. *El chico Aventurero. *Tio Shout. *Maffiny *Shocky :3. *Revelations. *Kianetyte!. *Pato Sensuah *Musica Sensuah. *Mi hermanito :3. *Papita sensuah. *Soul Sensuah. *Fan Loquis zukulemtha de Fredd :v. *Giffany. *Aventurasx :3. *BEN. *Troll. thumb|317px |-|Familiares de la Wiki= *My Master! *Mi Querido Soul Evans *Hermano Menor **El Abuelo Random *Hermano Medio *El hermano mas medio que vi en mi vida (?) *Mi Querida Sobrina! *El hermano mas Mayor que todos (?) *Mi Padrino *Mi Padre *El segundo Padrino mio *Suegra (?) *El tio Shout *Lo trato a veces como mi Primo x3 *la Bisa-abuela Giffany (?) *La tia adicta a Springtrap (?) *Mi hijo adoptivo *Mi hijo verdadero (?) *Mi amada Sobrina! :3 thumb|396px |-|Userboxes= Mis Plantillas (O mejor dicho Userbox's) thumb|396px |-|Mi Firma y Plantillas Creadas= Para Gaben the Withered Pirate Fox Para AlucardYT Para WIII123 Para Shoutmon24674 Para DeckMixxter Para Usuario:Victoria04 Para Usuario:Mecomproundlc Para Usuario:Shadii Ebliyaou Si quieres Puedes Pedirme hacerte una Plantilla y la are :3 La firma fue echa por Usuario:SantiMusic Plantilla:DeathKidSoul/Amigo Usuario:DeathKidSoul/Firma thumb |-|Pequeña Galeria Kawaii!= centre|thumb|320px centre|thumb|400px centre|thumb|400px centre|thumb|400px centre|thumb|400px thumb|317px thumb|396px thumb thumb|380px |-|Mis Mejores Amigos :,v= Kiwiwis = El tercer Usuario que conoci, una personita amable y tambien una personita con fantasias c,: ayy pero como me agrada Sir Hellsing = El quinto usuario que conosco, una personita Con tranquilidad Masiva (?) una personita Kawaii!, Lo quiero como un Hermano Mayor El chico Aventurero = El primer Fundador que conosco (?) una personita muy Zukistrukis y Muy Generoso! un usuario muy Sensuah Aven = El Noveno usuario que conosco, un Chico aventurero con un Sueño desconocido, espera.. eso era Hora de aventura, Ñee. igual es una personita kawaiimente Kawaii Shouty = El Primer Mod que me agrada y tambien una personita kawaii amable, una buena persona para quien confiar! Shocky = Aww! una personita maravillosa y creativa, nuestra amistad con Santi es mas de 8000!! (?) Zorrito Volador = El zorrito volador!! una personita Zukistrukis! el mejor amigo de Shocky y mio! Mortimer (?) = El Admin y reversor un Poco Serio, pero una buena persona para quien darle su derecho TaiTai! = Mi mejor amigo del Alma! una personita con tranquilidad para respetar y una amistad por Proteger.. espera, eso era Amor en los Aires.. Ñee, igual es mi mejor amigo del alma c,: thumb|396px |-|Mystery Skulls= thumb|center|400px thumb|372px |-|Mis Frases Celebres= Se metio Otro pejeLagarto! '' ''Yo aprendi que la Luna de Miel las Hicieron las Abejas con Su Miel en una Noche! No mientras yo Este mirando algo de Yuri :v Alucard-san! alucard-san! yo lo Protejo! Gente Hermosa y Fea.. Plz Sanji-san! Ataquemos como Monkey D Luffy! Mystery Skulls Money es Amor... usted Sabe Lewis si tiene Sensualidad! Pff, claro! mientras yo lo proteja Alucard-san! 'No, y sabes que no hay amor por que el Amor es de Nerds One Piece es muy Sobrevalorado pero buen Anime para Pervertidos y Fans de Nami-san Ella respeta a su maestro y el un Aprovechado This is You Nami-san! Sonic con Cabeza de Marihuana! thumb |-|Gustos Mios= *-Las Hachas *-Hellsing Ultimate *-El anime Gore *-La Gente Amable *-El Helado de color Freza! *-La sangre cuenta..? *-Danganronpa The Animation *-La musica Alemana ._. *-Los Patos *-One Nights At Flumpty's 2 *-Soul Eater *-Death Note thumb |-|Disgustos(spoiler)= *-Los Loliconeros y Loliconeras ._. *-La gente Molesta *-Las mujeres alemanas *-Fairy Tail *-El romance *-El Yaoi y el Yuri Raisins *-El Colegio *-Los Baneos *-El Helado color Rojo *-El Ecchi (?) *-Flumpty and Red Man thumb|396px |-|Sueños deseados= *Destruir a los Anonimos *Re-construir las dos torres gemelas (?) *Viajar a Texas,Salada *Viajar a Mexico *Viajar a Estados Unidos *Viajar a Tokio,Japon *Matar a Obama (??) *Traer a scott a la argentina (?) *Impedir que traigan al ventilador a FNAF-4 *Destruir a Springtrap (?) *Destruir las Paginas Basuras Hilo:61049 *Crear Plantillas de FNAF-4 *Crear La estatua de Queen (grupo musical) thumb|268px |-|Hellsing Ova= centre|thumb|400px thumb|400px |-|Personajes Favoritos= *Yuno Gasai Anime= Mirai Nikki centre|thumb *Kōichi Sakakibara Anime= Another centre|thumb|260px *Minene Uryū Anime= Mirai Nikki centre|thumb|300px *Alucard Anime= Hellsing Ultimate centre|thumb|400px *Lucy Anime= Elfen Lied centre|thumb|368px *Sanji Anime= One Piece centre|thumb|132px *Monkey D Luffy Anime= One Piece centre|thumb|159px *Seras Victoria Anime= Hellsing Ultimate||| centre|thumb|283px *Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing Anime= Hellsing Ultimate centre|thumb|297px *Schrödinger Anime= Hellsing Ultimate centre|thumb|396px *MuruMuru Anime= Mirai Nikki centre|thumb|396px *Enrico Maxwell Anime= Hellsing Ultimate centre|thumb|297px *Chihiro Fujisaki Anime= Danganronpa centre|thumb|259px *Death The Kid Anime= Soul Eater centre|thumb|275px thumb |-|Aprendices= *El canoso Rango: Mas de 8000!!! D: *Maka :v Rango: 88% :v *El Hijo de la Esquina Mia (?) Rango: 66% :v *El chico kawaii Futbolista Rango: 78% :v *Mi Ratoncito Jerry Rango: Un 100% :v *Mi nuevo aprendiz anonimo! :3 Rango: (es nuevo asi que le pondre un 60%) thumb |-|Apodos por Parte de mis Amigos= *Kid (por Ragna,Deck Etc :v) *Personita media Canosa (Por Uzu) *Soul Kid (por Chihiro) *Death (Por Assesin y otros :v) Puedes poner cualquier Apodo Para mi! thumb |-|Series y Anime Ya Vistos= *Mirai Nikki *DanGanRonpa The Animation *Hellsig Ultimate *Soul Eater *BlazBlue *One Piece *Highschool Of The Dead *Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair *Elfen Lied *Midori (aunque no sea un Anime, la tomo como un Anime de los 90) *To Love Ru (un anime un Poco.. raro) *Death Note *Tokyo Ghouls *Another The Anime *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Shiki *Blood-C (el anime mas gore que vi) thumb Categoría:Moderador del Chat